The Orthrus Puppy Problem
The Orthrus Puppy Problem is the 59th episode of Season 32. Summary The Disney Junior Club and Luna Girl volunteer to help work at the new magical dog grooming shop, the Smooch n Pooch Shop, but when Cubby lets an orphan two-headed orthrus puppy come in to get pampered, the gang finds it harder to take care of such a little beast than they thought and also find it harder to find a new home for him... or rather him and him. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club and Luna Girl (in her new outfit that was fit for a pet grooming shop) heading somewhere in town. Finally, they stopped at a new shop that must've opened last week and the sign on the wall read that it needs some volunteers to help with the shop. Last week, Sofia saw the sign and she couldn't help but have her and her friends volunteer to help the owner named Polly Paws wash and clean the dogs in the dog grooming shop. They love dogs as much as they love grooming them. When they entered, Polly welcomes them in and was happy that they'd come to help her groom her customers' dogs in the Smooch n Pooch Shop as she then shows them around the shop before they could get started on their work. After a tour around, the Disney Junior Club friends were ready to start grooming some dogs when their first customers arrive with their dogs who needed cleaning and grooming. Later, a montage is seen of them giving all the dogs a bath, scrubbing them, washing them, brushing them, blow-drying them, and even giving them accessories and treats after they had finished. Powers that Kwazii uses * Water Pulse * Magic Cleaning Brush * Levitation * Aerokinesis * Stretchy Power Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes based on books Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Mouseford Academy Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 32 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Episodes with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OST music Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Hugtto! Precure OST music Category:Pet images Category:Inspirations Category:Playtime images Category:Couple images Category:Season 32 episodes based on books